


Bleeding

by applejuiice



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applejuiice/pseuds/applejuiice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan is hurt very badly, Tyler is the only one that's there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Very sad. I have heard this story made people cry so. Do what you will.

.

The essential feeling was pain. Sharp pains that made jagged heaps in Jon's nerves. They moved from his stomach through his brain nonstop. Every little pinch of pain made him weaker. As he tried to move to get help, it felt like a billion needles were being pushed into his body. He laid on his back. The gash was pulsing painfully, every throb caused blood to seep through his once blue hoodie. He slid his hand down and places pressure on the wound. He couldn't tell if that did him any good but by the time Wildcat showed up, Jon's hand was soaked.

Tyler lifted his pig mask over his head and threw it aside. With a gun in hand, he plopped down beside Delirious.

"Hey, buddy, you're going to be okay. I've killed them all off, those fuckers won't hurt you anymore."

Jonathan heard, but didn't listen. He was too drowsy to listen. Slowly, his hand came away from the bloody gash.

"This hurts..." He says weakly. What happened to the happiness in his voice?

Wildcat was already unzipping the sweater, " I know, buddy, I know!"

"I'm thirsty.." Delirious coughed now.

Tyler cringed. This was the first affect of severe blood loss. His nerves buzzed. With painful effort, he managed to remove the clothing and squeeze the palms of both hands to the gash.

Jon gave a sharp gasp and turned his head away to the side, "Ah!"

Wildcat's voice cracked, "I know, Delirious, I know. Evan's on his way. You can make it! We'll be able to help you if you just wait a bit longer, okay? Can you do that for me, buddy?"

Delirious was whining, he didn't hear what Tyler said.

"T-Tyler! Ow! Fuck!"

Tyler wanted so badly just to keep pressure to stop the bleeding gash. Despite the heartbreaking cries of his friend, he pressed down harder. He just had to keep Delirious conscious.

"Stay with me buddy, stay with me." Tyler hissed. Delirious was flinching randomly, jerking in place in sudden jerks. With every jerk, he gave a tiny moan of pain. Water dripped out of the corner of his eyes. Something tells Tyler Jon wasn't jerking on purpose.

Wildcat clenched his jaw and shuts his eyes tightly. He didn't want to see this all happening. He refused to cry about it.

"Stay with me, Delirious, damn it!" Tyler screamed this over and over, infuriated. The other gang members managed to hurt this poor little friend and he was so angry about it.

Jonathan's breathing slowed down. He was now struggling to get air into his lungs. It was as if his air ways were being squeezed and cut off of oxygen. It made him so uncomfortable that he can barely feel the pain from his stomach wound anymore.

Sign number 2 of blood loss was oxygen deprivation. Tyler shook his head angrily, "Don't be a pussy! Stay awake!" He shouted. He didn't know what else to do. His hands were already soaked with warm blood and he found no use putting pressure anymore.

He kept going though. This was better than letting Jonathan die.

Delirious coughed, still occasionally jerking in place. He had no control of that. All he can do by himself was desperately try to breath while keeping his eyes open. It felt like the pain wasn't even there anymore. He was severely focusing on breathing correctly.

"Where the fuck are they?!" Screamed Tyler. The way he screamed got through to Delirious. It was so loud and so hoarse. He was just panicked and scared.

Delirious felt suddenly anxious. He thought Tyler, for some reason, was going to leave him.

Soon, Delirious stopped twitching. The pain began to rush back in, making breathing even more difficult. This just never ends. The pressure Tyler had been putting became rougher, and Delirious only groaned.

"Tyler..." Jon says softly. He was looking at the sky when Tyler glanced. That's his favorite color. Sky blue.

Tyler's eyes stung now. He felt a lump in his throat.

"What, Jon?"

Delirious smiled, but paused. He breathed once, then lets it out slowly.

"Tell me a s-story..." He croaked. Tyler creased his eyebrows, but he didn't forget to keep putting pressure.

"What?"

"Tell me a story." He repeated slowly. This was unbelievable to Wildcat, but he reconsidered. The stinging in his eyes was more noticeable.

Delirious had fallen quite, waiting for his story. He was blinking slowly, which was the only way Tyler can tell he was conscious.

He swallowed hard, then spoke.

"Did I ever tell you...about the time I first saw you?" Tyler's voice was shaking.

Delirious slowly turned his head from side to side. He seemed empty.

Full of remorse, Tyler went on. "You were with Evan...Vanoss left to do a simple job for some quick money...I was so confused when he came back with you at his side. You had that mask on your face and all of us thought you were some creep..." Wildcat proceeded, the tears starting to slowly come down his face all at once. They made bright streaks on his dirty cheeks. "Then...you started to stick around. Every time you left...I thought you would never come back. And you always did. I was so mean to you...I...I thought you were smart enough to leave. You didn't leave us. Oh God I was mean to you, Delirious..." Tyler was so close to sobbing because of the nostalgia. He remembers Jonathan laughing all the time. His laugh was something wonderful. Now here he was: dying. His blood on Tyler's hands.

"I liked you the most." Says Jon mournfully, "You were the funniest..."

To Tyler, that felt like a kick to the gut. He squeezed his eyes shut, just about ready to burst. He brought his hands to his arms and rocked back and forth gently.

"Oh my God, this is all my fault..." Tyler muttered, "Delirious, you're going to die because if me..."

Delirious was still staring at the sky, seeing blurred vision.

"It ain't your fault, Wildcat..."

"I want to go home...I want to spend all day with you. I want to hug you. I never want to let my best friend go..."

Delirious cracked a painful smile. Somehow, what Tyler was saying hurt more than the actual wound.

"Go home, go bed." says Delirious.

Wildcat's eyes snap open, but he didn't check on Jon. Another kick to the stomach.

"Go home, go bed." Says Tyler, "Go home ... go bed..."

"Wildcat?"

"Yes, Delirious?"

"I'm not going to make it." He says, miserable. It didn't seem like the pain was anything anymore.

Wildcat nodded, still refusing to look, "I know..."

"Are you sad?" Asked Jonathan.

Tyler took a moment. He eventually nodded. "Yes...I'm so sad, Jon...you have no idea..."

Jon lets out another long breath. He felt so sleepy. He felt dizzy. He felt delirious.

"I wonder where Vanoss is.." He questions. Tyler shrugged.

"Me too, buddy."

"If I don't make it when he comes...promise me...you'll always stay happy."

Tyler shook his head, "Jon, I can't...I don't know what I'll be without you..."

"Be yourself. It's all I want...Be the grumpy ol' Wildcat I know..."

Tyler nodded quickly now. He had to agree. His eyes were squeezed shut, but tears still made their way out.

"I promise."

Jonathan wanted to close his eyes for one second. He was so tired. He fluttered his eyes shut. He was so sleepy...

"Delirious?..."

His eyes were closed. His mouth was once a smile, but now it had dropped.

Tyler felt such a surge of sadness, hurt, guilt, and grief hit him all at once. His heart felt like it had left him completely.

"Jon...Don't..." He couldn't finish what he was saying. He bursts into a loud, groggy wave of sobs. He squinted at the sky with flared teeth. Wildcat, the person who's main mood is disinterest, began to cry to the sky. Suddenly, the sky felt so obnoxious. Out of all colors, it had to be his favorite.

Tyler lunged at Jon, picking half on him up. He pressed his head to his forehead and wrapped arms around the limp body. He rocked back and forth, screaming, "Come back! Please don't leave me! Come back!"

He was screaming, so when Vanoss and friends showed up that moment, they knew they were too late.


End file.
